Me without you
by baby-disney
Summary: story about fighting for love, friendship and two difeerent people colide together.


The beeping of the alarm clock wakes her up. April Anderson, 24, still half sleeping, stretches her arm to reach the table next to her bed, snoozing the alarm. She sighs. She sits up straight, take off her maroon flowery eye-patch, rubbing her face with her palms, and runs her finger through her long brunette hair. She stares at the violet painted walls for a moment.

She then, rolled the white bedspread off her, planted her petite feet on the pink fluffy slippers. She glides through the bathroom and takes a bath. She gets out of the bathroom about ten minutes later in her turquoise bathrobe and headed through the closet.

April rummages through the closet searching for a perfect outfit for work. She put on a cream satin blouse with ruffles and a black pinstripe skirt. She walks over her make-up table, put on a make-up base and powder, mascara and eye-liner and gloss. She combs her hair and ties it up into a pony tails and put on a sparkling butterfly clips.

She walked out of her room, headed towards the kitchen. She opens the fridge and gets an egg. She fries the egg and toast a slice of bread. She pours an orange juice on her glass and drinks it. As she eats her scrambles and toast, someone rings the doorbell.

"Hold on!" she yelled making her way to the door. She opens it and finds her best friend, Jasmine Watson waiting for her at the front door of the apartment. She is wearing a full black skirt just above her knees, a white sleek shell with a demure V-neck and a pair of three inch white and black stripe ankle-strap heels.

"Ready yet?" said Jasmine smiling at her friend.

"Almost, come in," said April making spaces for Jasmine to get in. She walks to the kitchen counter finishing her breakfast. Jasmine flops in the couch at the living room.

She takes a "PEOPLE" magazine and reads it.

April grabs her dolce black-colored handbag and headed to the door. She takes her cream ankle strap with a little black ribbon leather high heel and put it on. She grabs her white trench coat and put it on. Jasmine walks towards her, fixing her hair, and they walked out. April locks her apartment and the gait towards the lift.

They reached the ground floor and walked out.

"Good morning, Miss Anderson, Miss Watson" greeted the doorman, Norman, smiling.

"Morning, Norman." They said and smiles. They walked out from the building and waited for a cab. Jasmine takes out her blue iPod and put on her earphone. She scrolls the button to look for a song. April holds out her hand and waved for a taxi. A taxi stopped in front of them and the hoped in.

"Hyde Building, please?" said Jasmine to the taxi man.

Suddenly, April feels her phone vibrating. She digs through her bag and takes out her Blackberry and looks at the caller ID "Tyler". She hesitates and just stare at the screen as it keep vibrating.

Jasmine glares at her and then looked at the phone. She sighs.

"What does he want from you?" she questions.

"I don't know, it's been a while since he called," said April still staring at the phone.

She remembered the last time she saw him. She met Tyler Larkin two years ago and dated for six months. She was head over heels over him. April was at the central park, waiting for him. She sat on a bench, holding a cup of orange juice.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrapping her body from the back. She turned around and smiled. There he was, in his fitted black leather jacket showing his rock hard abs and muscles.

"Hey gorgeous," he said kissing her rosy cheek. She stood up and said, "Hey, baby"

He put his arm around her slim waist and pulls her closer "Happy sixth anniversary,"

He said and a huge smile curled up on his face.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" he said looking at her.

"Anywhere…" she said putting her hands on his torso.

That night, Tyler brought April to her favorite diner "Sweet Garden" downtown.

After having the best dine, they both went home. They stopped at City Park, and strolled. They talked and laugh until they reached April's apartment. Before entering, they kissed passionately in front of the door. April said three little words that freak him out, "I love you."

The next morning, when she went to work, she found out that Tyler had transferred. He never gave her any calls, or emails or letters. He just disappeared from her life. She felt so used, stupid and she cried for him for whole three months.

To her, having Tyler in life was the best thing she ever had. Now, with one single call, he brings back the whole memories of the past back to her.

Jasmine elbows her gently and she snaps out of it.

"Are you going to answer it?" she asks looking at her.

"Um…um…" that's all that came out from her mouth. Jasmine shakes her head and takes the blackberry from her and she hit the green button.

"Hello? April? I-" said Tyler.

"April is not here, Ty. Leave her alone," said Jasmine and she hangs up. She returns back her friend's phone and looks outside. Silence fell and nobody speaks.

The reached the destination. Jasmine fro the cab and they get off.

"Are you okay, April? Look…I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't-" said Jasmine but she get cut off by April.

"It is okay…I know you were just trying to help me," said April smiling.

"I always got your back," said Jasmine hugging her friend.

April pulls out from the hug and say, "We better get going or _she_ will get us fired,"

They both laugh and make their way to the office. They work for a magazine call "Sparks". April works as a secretary for the chief editor while Jasmine works as a graphic designer there.

April walks in her place and placed her bag on the desk. On the desk, there is flat screen computer with a keyboard, files neatly organized and a frame of her and Jasmine placed on the desk. She unbuttons her coat and hangs it on the chair. She flops on the chair, digs out her phone and stares blankly, thinking about the guy who make her fall in love and then broke her heart.


End file.
